


A Little Magic

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Abuse, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Holiday Shopping, M/M, Muggle Christmas, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Sirius takes you shopping.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 28





	A Little Magic

The cold night air made my chest hurt. I felt the icy air with every intake of breath and my coat, hat, scarf and gloves were doing very little to fend off the cold. We had been out for an hour and we were still no further on with our task.  
‘Sirius! How much longer I’m frozen to the bone here!’ I grumbled and he circled yet another tree inspecting it with too much scrutiny.  
‘Until we find the right one,’ he chided continuing on to the next fir tree.  
‘They’re all the same it’s not that hard just pick one!’ I snapped the cold weather making me irritable. Sirius’ face fell into a frown making me feel bad and say, ‘sorry… just hurry up will you!’  
‘Okay,’ he conceded, ‘Not much longer.’

Sirius walked on continuing to scout out the perfect tree. He had been adamant about this. Since we had left Hogwarts and moved into our own apartment in London he had been insistent we have a proper Christmas. James was taking lily home for the holiday but Remus and Peter were sticking around and he was determined to have a fun Christmas. More to the point he was determined to have a muggle Christmas.

His home life had never been great and Walburga and Orión black hardly screamed festive cheer and so his Christmas was full of misery and arguing. Sirius hadn’t returned home for Christmas in some years and though he loved Christmas at Hogwarts he wanted to do something ‘authentic’. As a muggle-born I didn’t see the appeal myself. The idea that you could wave your wand and decorate a tree and have Christmas dinner cooking whilst you sat with your feet up seemed like heaven. But for this Christmas Sirius wanted to do everything himself, which was why I had been stood freezing to death for an hour whilst he picked the biggest, plushest tree in the lot. 

Whilst rubbing my gloved hands together trying to get warm I heard his voice call me from a way down a row of trees. I trekked forward and found him stood beside a tree that was easily 8 foot tall and almost as wide.  
‘I’ve found the one!’ He beamed at me waiting for me to answer.  
‘Sirius this is never going to fit in our tiny flat!’  
‘We might have to do some rearranging but-‘  
‘Unless you’re planning to rearrange our living room into fitting into next doors as well it’s not going to happen.’  
‘Well, a bit of y'know,’ he said gesturing to his wand in his pocket.  
‘Oh so mágics okay for what you want but putting a wrapping charm on my presents isn’t allowed?’  
‘Well that’s just not in the spirit of Christmas,’ he said, ‘but come on Y/N! Imagine this when it’s decorated!’  
‘It’s as big as the one in the Gryffindor common room!’  
‘Yeah, and you love sitting in front of that, watching the candles and being warmed by the fire! Imagine that being our living room. How nice would that be,’ he said coming towards me and pulling me into his arms.  
‘I’d give anything just to be at home in front of the fire right now,’ I grumbled.  
‘The quicker you agree the quicker we get home,’ he said raising an eyebrow.  
‘Good point.’  
‘So can we get it? Please? Please Y/N? Please,’ he whined like a toddler, his lip jutting out in a pout.  
‘Fine,’ I relented and he sped off to get one of the guys. He returned shortly with a short stocky man who eyed us both and then the tree through jam jar glasses.

‘This is the one,’ Sirius said unable to downplay his excitement at all. The vendor tried to hide his sly smile but it crept out as he spoke and announced to us in a thick cockney accent that the tree in question cost £35.  
‘£35!’ We said in unison.  
‘Fraid so kids,’ he said before looking around sheepishly and adding, ‘I could do it for £30 if you load it onto your car yourself.’  
Sirius looked at me heartbroken. The Christmas he had hoped for was quickly slipping away and there wasn’t much we could do to stop it. £35 was a lot of money, more than both our wages out together could afford and the vendor knew that full well. In fact, I’d bet he’d hoped to be able to hike up the price and rip us off. Spotting our uneasy silences and feeling his sale slipping from his grasp he backtracked and said, ‘but there’s some lovely uns just on the other side of the lot for £10. Beautiful spruces, if that’s more your market.’  
Sirius took one more look at his tree before nodding and saying, ‘yeah that’s probably better. Not like we need a massive tree anyway right babe?’  
‘Right,’ I said though I could tell he was in bits. The man led the way towards the cheaper trees and Sirius followed him his shoulders sagged in defeat, a sight that made my chest hurt for a reason other than the cold. I watched Them leave, walking out of sight into the tree line before making my move.

In the end, Sirius was too forlorn to like any of the other trees and rather than spend £10 on a tree we didn’t like I decided to ditch Christmas spirit and in spite of himself make the tree vendor lose his sale. We made our way back home on Sirius’ bike, which only made me colder, and were soon back at home cuddled up on the sofa in front of our fire. Sirius watched Tv, though I could tell his mind was elsewhere and I skimmed through my book barely paying attention as my eyes drifted to his face, lit in the pale amber of the firelight.

As the fire dwindled and my yawns became closer clambered off the couch from his side and grabbed my bag before moving to the tv and switching the knob to off.  
‘I was watching that,’ Sirius said with little conviction.  
‘So? I need to talk to you,’ I said sitting back down with my bag on my lap waiting for him to look at me.  
‘What?’ He grumbled, sulking like the petulant child he often became whenever things didn’t go his way.  
‘I’ve got you a Christmas present and I know it’s probably against your strict holiday rules and it’s probably no good because it’s not wrapped but I don’t care and I’m going to give if you anyway,’ I reached my hand in my bag and fiddled around for my wand pulling it out quickly before reaching back in. Sirius watched me with a cocked eyebrow but said nothing curiosity getting the better of him.   
‘Close your eyes,’ I said.  
‘If you’re gonna take your top off to cheer me up you can just go on I won’t mind,’ he Jested.

‘You’re a pig,’ I said pulling his hand towards mine as I placed something into it. His eyes flashed open and he looked down at the small fir tree laying on his palm.  
‘What’s this?’ He asked though he knew.  
‘It’s your tree,’ I said.  
‘But how?’  
‘Sometimes you gotta use a little magic,’ I winked making him chuckle as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to my lips.  
‘And a whole lot of stealing huh?’ He whispered.  
‘That guy deserved it,’ I stated to which he shrugged in agreement.  
‘You’re right… but no more magic. We’re decorating this the muggle way.’  
‘With it that size it’ll be easy, you could do it all yourself,’ I suggested.  
‘Or I could make it 9 ft and give you the top half to decorate.’  
‘Oh sure give me the hardest bit and draw attention to our stolen tree,’ I said,’ besides I’m probably already wanted by muggle police.’  
‘Okay…8.5ft it is then.’

##  **_December 17th - A Christmas Tree Lot_ **


End file.
